


海上奏鸣曲

by GalaxyRanger



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Just Sex, Legend of 1900 AU, M/M, on a ship, which is not actually important here
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRanger/pseuds/GalaxyRanger
Summary: 海上钢琴师AU船长锤x钢琴师基半公开场合





	海上奏鸣曲

洛基被推到栏杆上的时候宴会厅里的掌声还没散尽，他衣衫齐整，手中还夹着琴弦引燃的香烟，一副绅士派头，舌头却已经迫不及待地与索尔的纠缠在一起。

索尔不耐烦地解着他的领结，一边转而用力吮吸他耳后的敏感区域。洛基配合地把头撇开方便他吻到更多部位，又吸了一口烟眯着眼睛睨他。  
“这么急……嗯，谁又惹到你了。”  
“你惹到我了。”

索尔深深看了他一眼，将手里的领结随手丢进海里。洛基伸手想捞住，却被扣住手按在栏杆上。  
“再给你买。”索尔低吼着扯开他的衬衫扣子，从脖子开始向下舔吻。  
他咬住一侧乳尖舔舐，洛基立刻将领结抛在脑后，夹着烟的手还自己玩弄着另外一边。索尔伸手向下揉捏洛基的裆部，他已经半勃了，不自觉随着索尔手心挺动。  
索尔半蹲下身，快速解开他的皮带，轻吻过腹肌之后毫无预警地将他整根吞入。

洛基大声呻吟，头向后仰伸长了脖子。  
此时他衣衫大开，双唇被吻得艳红，身上散布星星点点的痕迹。要是有无聊的宾客向外张望，立刻就能看见他在烟雾缭绕里被自己的船长吸得双目失神的浪荡样子。

索尔舌头从下抵住他的阴茎，前后摆动起来。洛基丢开香烟将手插进索尔发丝里抓紧，控制着他的频率。  
他向下看去，索尔正透过金色的睫毛盯着他，嘴唇因为口交发红，沾满了前液而泛着亮光。洛基大脑嗡的一声“他的眼睛那么蓝，睫毛那么金，我——”他用力扯开索尔，快速地喘息着，瞳孔放大到几乎盖住虹膜的颜色，他可不能那么早射，让这家伙看笑话。

索尔勾起嘴角得意地笑，从侧面随意舔着他，一手按摩他的睾丸，另一手向上伸去。洛基会意地含住认真吮吸，假装在吸他的老二。  
索尔暗骂一声骚货，抽出手指塞进他的屁股。索尔一面按摩前列腺使他放松，一面快速往里加手指。四根手指在他体内缓缓抽动，却不够深入，他需要……  
洛基不耐地要求“你再不进来我——”话音戛然而止，索尔以折磨地速度缓慢向里推进。他咬着洛基的耳朵“你就怎么？这样？”他往里一顶，洛基又疼又爽“对，啊——操、操我，快点！”

索尔拔到最外，只剩龟头堪堪留在里面，然后重重地捅进去，大开大合地干起他来。洛基高声叫着，索尔继续舔着他的耳廓“要不要让大家都听听你现在的声音，比你的钢琴还好听，浪得都要滴水了……不对，你就是在滴水。”他捏住洛基硬得不行的阴茎，随着挺进的频率撸动。

洛基半个身子悬在栏杆外面，随着索尔的抽插起伏，只能用手抓着索尔的小臂勉强保持平衡。无力控制自己的身体，却更加刺激了他的感官。他完全被索尔掌控了。索尔的每一下都撞在他的前列腺上，爽得他绷紧了脚尖。前后都被照顾，索尔还压低嗓音在他耳边喘息着“宝贝儿，洛基，你太棒了，好美，那么紧。”  
一股强烈的电击感从尾椎袭上全身，热流涌向小腹，白光在他眼前炸开。

洛基从高潮中回神，手脚依旧发麻，索尔还捅在他屁股里缓慢动着。见他恢复清醒，索尔一把捞起他，就着插入的姿势往船长室走去。洛基害怕被人看到，又舍不得让索尔抽出阴茎，干脆埋进他脖子里。  
没走两步，索尔的老二随着步子颠簸浅浅抽插着，洛基又有感觉了。  
顾不上羞耻，他撑起一点身子在索尔耳边甜腻地呻吟，一半真心一半逗他，感觉索尔抱着他的手臂肌肉瞬间绷紧，他低声笑了起来，索尔用力挺了一下，他的尾音就成了拉长的呻吟。

一进入船长室，洛基就被压在床上，他的腿被拉得大开，只有肩膀以上勉强碰到床。血液倒流让他头昏眼花，只能大声呻吟，索尔由上往下重重干着，每一下都埋到最深，囊袋拍打着洛基的屁股。  
洛基的老二又完全立了起来，他一边自己手淫一边浪叫着“索尔，索尔，哥哥，啊——你好大，再快一点，嗯……我要到了。”  
索尔被他叫得把持不住，挺腰加快速度撞击那一点，洛基大声呻吟着被干到高潮，双眼无法聚焦，只朦胧地看着他，后穴不自觉地收缩，索尔被眼前的场景刺激得失去节奏，最后挺动两下深深射进洛基的屁股里。

**Author's Note:**

> Lof账号同名！欢迎来跟我聊天hhhh


End file.
